


被掠夺与被杀害的人

by Frankenskr



Category: Original Works
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: 防审核来这边发。





	被掠夺与被杀害的人

“……我找到那个视频了，微信发给你。”  
温航走到设备间门口的时候，就听见了这半句话。  
他的第一反应是看了眼设备间的门，发现果然没有关严。因为最近剧院有装修施工，所以设备间要求进出必须关门，尽量减少进出，防止粉尘进入。说话的一听就是乐哥，和他是一个组的，关系一直挺好。乐哥是出了名的朋友多，而这正是因为他是个大大咧咧听什么都听不到心里去的人。到了工作上也是，老出一些小毛病，有点丢三落四。不过工作能力也没什么问题，所以大家也都乐意和他互相弥补。  
“你说温航知道这件事吗？”  
温航推门的手顿住了。  
他鬼使神差站在门口，做起了偷听这种不光彩的事情。  
“知不知道都别跟他提吧，他发小就是那次空难没的。”  
“卧槽。”  
“你不知道？”  
“不知道，我平时也不是一个八卦的人……那不管怎么样都别跟他提这事了吧。虽然我觉得他其实应该是最关心事故真相的。不过这毕竟对他来说是很难过的一件事。”  
“我同意。咱们注意点别在他面前说。”  
“乐哥？”  
“你们放心，我嘴严。”  
设备间里安静了一会儿。  
然后温航听见有人在放宋佳明的那个视频。  
“我靠……你说这是真的假的。”  
“真的吧，这人一看就是内部人员。”  
“前两天还有个什么时报的说这事儿要等反转。然后我昨天刷微博的时候，看有人下载了视频之后解析出来视频文件信息，说里有那种自带的拍摄定位，经纬度就是之前那个视频里那个空管员的住址啊。”  
“就是那个扒出来的事故责任人？”  
“对啊。”  
“自导自演吗？”  
“我觉得有可能吧……”  
温航推门走了进去。  
同事一抬头见是他，手机立刻锁屏塞进了衣服口袋里。乐哥看了温航一眼，最后还是笑了笑，装作无事发生。  
“你小子年假休得爽了吧？还知道回来？”  
温航拍了拍乐哥的手臂：“你们门没关严。”  
几个人的脸色一下子就尴尬起来。  
“下次注意吧。亏是这几天工人们都不干活了。这要是外边粉着墙你们还不关好门，被文姐看见估计要爆发了。”  
温航直接略过几个人，走到调音室去开电脑。  
“这几天没出什么事吧？”  
几个人猜温航没听到什么，也就松了一口气，各自干各自的活去了。温航能感觉出来乐哥明显还是有话想说。乐哥也没走，还在他背后靠着桌子站着。  
乐哥全名叫王于乐，比温航早两年到剧院，主要是搞设备搞硬件的，温航主要是搞软件的，但两个人对对方的工作也并非不了解，都可以顶着做一做。  
“没出什么事。就是下半场刚开场有几次音效老是和麦共振出啸叫，之前不是你已经给解决了吗，前两天又出现了两次。”乐哥走到他身边挠了挠头，“要我说，放音效的时候把麦的输出给拉了不就行了吗，但是剧组的说不行，说演员选什么时间点切入有随机性，而且那一段很重要，如果一开口没声音就是舞台事故了。”  
温航点了点头：“我之前不是把频段查出来了吗，怎么还是啸叫？”  
乐哥有一会儿没说话。  
温航扒拉着鼠标看这几天软件的操作日志，也没有着急问。  
最后乐哥把手机放到了温航面前：“你看过这个视频没有。”  
视频里，镜头聚焦在黄沛家的一个沙发靠垫上，宋佳明在远处，看不清楚样子，声音也做了处理。  
“看过。”他说。  
乐哥明显送了一口气，将手机收了起来。  
“我怎么想还是觉得你应该知道。既然你已经看过了那最好……”  
“乐哥。”  
黄沛突然转过椅子，面对着王于乐。王于乐长得不高，挺胖的，脸就是彻彻底底一张好人脸，让人觉得很容易亲近。王于乐等了半天，结果温航没了下文。  
“怎么了，你说。”  
“视频是我录的。”  
乐哥惊讶得张开了嘴半天没合上，拿出来自己手机看了看又看了看温航，看了看温航又看了看手机。  
“不是，你这……你……这几天休息就搞这件事去了？”他前倾了点身体，眼神从惊讶变为关心，“这事是真的？那你准备怎么办？你怎么找到的这人？”  
“通过那个空管找到的。”  
温航这话不算实话，只能说找机场的人确实是和黄沛接触、说了一些事情之后，温航才有的想法。找到黄沛的个人信息温航也花了不少功夫不少钱，找宋佳明的时候因为用的还是同一条路子，所以快是快了不少，但钱仍旧没少花。说白了现在个人信息贩卖是有一个相当活跃的市场的，只要想找，没什么人真的找不到。  
“那你之后打算怎么办？我看这视频删得特别快。”  
“我们俩能做的都做了，账号也被封了。”  
王于乐眼神转了转，想了想这件事：“只是封号？”  
“啊，乐哥这是什么意思？”  
“哦，那没事了。就是我觉得这种情况怎么可能警察没找到你们……”  
“我们账号都是临时注册的，用的手机号是买的，现在已经不用了——乐哥我出去打个电话。”  
温航话说到一半，心里觉得不对。从椅子上站起来抓着手机就冲出了门。他跑到了一个相对安静隐蔽的地方，直接拨了黄沛的电话。  
黄沛过了一会儿才接。  
“你不是去上班了吗，我们不是说先这样，舆论不行再想其他办法。”  
“你在哪？”  
“在我妈家。”  
这个表述听起来有些奇怪。但温航也没有多想，脑子里担忧的是另一件事。  
“警方没找过你吗？”  
黄沛在电话那边短暂地沉默了一会儿：“给我打过电话，问了一些采访者的情况。”  
“你说的什么？”  
“我说视频是我找朋友帮我录的。他们就问了一些我的情况。姓名啊身份证号还有工作单位之类的。最后也没说什么，就让我把微博上的东西删了。我说号已经没了，不用我再去删。之后就没有了。”  
温航不知道该说什么，心情复杂，原地转了两圈。  
“今天晚上有时间吗，我们还是见个面吧。”  
“也行啊。”  
“我直接去你家，商量商量这事之后怎么办。”  
“可以。”  
黄沛的语气太过平静。温航就只能安安稳稳地把电话挂了。然后他走回到设备间，乐哥还在原地杵着等他，眼神依旧非常担忧。  
“没事吧？”他看着温航的脸色问。  
“没什么事。”温航摇了摇头，“乐哥晚上有空没？陪我出去喝一杯。”  
“可以，没问题。”  
正好今天不是演出日，他们下午只需要配合着搞一次带妆彩排，然后就可以正常下班了。每到这种不知道该怎么办的时候，温航就会习惯性地去找徐先泽。如今徐先泽不在，遇到这种事就会让他转而去想到徐先泽给过他的那些支持和鼓励。难受是什么？难受就是当他以为一切已经过去了，日子已经向前走了，他在为了徐先泽做一件艰难而重要的事情，因此，他的一切无解都可以发泄到这件很明显非有意义的事情上——他却会在完全随机的一瞬间突然发现，他仍旧爱他、想念他，而这世界上已经再也没有这个人了。不论他做什么，其实都不可能改变这个十分客观的现实。

黄沛不知道自己在等什么。  
他又有什么可等，为什么要等呢？  
秦钊功的话言犹在耳，指责他是将过去和他一起战斗过的兄弟往火坑里推。这个行业里，每个人都情有可原，每个人也都是被逼无奈。在这个国家，安全别无他是，唯有连带二字而已。没有任何一个事故是可以由一个人制造的。事实上，事故之后机场那几位相关负责人也走的走撤的撤，只不过没有和有些人一样被写进事故报告书或是直接进监狱罢了。现在把六·一二翻出来，只不过是折腾那些已经被折腾过一遍的一线工作人员。  
黄沛已经不知道自己做得是对是错了。他像是直接冲进了黑暗的真空里，窒息不说，还根本没有上下左右前后的概念。伸出来手摸来摸去，摸到那里都是一无所有。曾经理解他同情他的朋友现在甚至会来指责他。  
黄沛开着电视，关了声音，坐在客厅里，没有开灯，等待着。  
不知道什么时候开始，温航成了唯一能理解他的人。  
也是他唯一愿意去理解的人。  
晚间新闻播完的时候，楼梯间开始有了动静。黄沛动了动，拿起手机看了一眼时间。楼梯间里的声音由远及近，最后，像是有什么东西直接砸到了他的门上。他能听到一些模糊无意义的人声，然后，有人很仓促地拍了拍他的门。  
他站起来，走过去，打开了门。  
温航看起来神志还挺清醒，不过也可能是假象，因为他站都不太站得稳。扑面而来的酒气让黄沛心里动了动。架着温航的矮胖男人看起来是温航的朋友，已经满头大汗，此时，竟然盯着黄沛看了半天，也不说什么。  
黄沛让出来位置，先把温航接了进来。  
“先进来吧。”他帮着把温航掺进了门。  
“温航说直接来找你。”王于乐一边喘气一边打量着眼前这个六·一二的事故责任人，“人送到我就走了。他说你们还有正事要说。”  
王于乐挠了挠头：“不过他也不知道是怎么回事，要说正事还喝成这样。”  
“我喝成哪样了。”温航突然大声插了嘴。  
王于乐叹了口气，和黄沛一起把人送到了沙发上。  
“那个……他出过酒了，我看实在是不行，本来想把他送回家的，他非要我把他送过来找你，我也没办法。”  
黄沛点了点头，有点尴尬：“是，那也没办法。”  
王于乐跟着寒暄了两句，最后也没问出来心里真正想问的一肚子问题，还是走了。  
黄沛把人送走之后，回头走到客厅里，发现温航特别认真正经地在沙发上坐着。他一下子也不确定温航到底是什么状态，是否有正经谈事情的能力。不过他倾向于怎么着都等温航酒醒了再说。  
结果温航突然张嘴说话了，口齿还挺清楚。  
“我没什么要说其实，就是怕你出事。”  
黄沛试探性地点了点头：“呃……谢谢？”  
“喝酒是因为想起来他了，太难受。”  
黄沛没有说话。  
“你没事吧？”  
“真没事。我看了看微博，热搜被撤得干干净净，可能过两天就没人再关心这些了吧。所以，他们应该也不会再来找我。”  
温航点了点头，想要站起来，可惜他对上下左右的判断已经完全失控，还没站起来呢人就开始往地上栽。黄沛赶紧过去扶他。一开始，黄沛对两个人之间的肢体接触还有些顾忌。然而喝醉的人没分寸，温航手心火热紧紧攥着他的手臂，一双眼睛虽然有些迷离，但特别明亮地盯着他看。  
然后温航就突然吻住了他。  
不仅仅是吻，而是完全的、以性为目的的接触。好像温航已经渴望了他很多年一样想要去占有他、亲近他。黄沛一开始不知道自己在干什么。等反应过来的时候，温航把他的上衣都扒下来了，扔在了茶几上，盖住了他吃了一半的外卖。  
黄沛感到了一种无法名状的绝望。  
他手脚并用把温航推开，温航耍疯，或者大概是真疯了。黄沛腾出来手扇了温航一巴掌，打得他自己的手都火辣辣地疼。温航直接愣在那里，眼神呆滞，坐在地上一动不动，过了好久才晃一晃。黄沛连退后好几步站在那里冷静了一会儿，之后才慢慢走回到温航身边，蹲下来看着他。  
温航基本已经完全是不省人事的状态。  
电视机的灯光打在他的身上，看着像是个鬼一样。他身上那件灰色的卫衣还能看出来沾到过呕吐物，应该是洗过了，只是还有痕迹。黄沛抬起手应着温航脸到下巴的轮廓悬在那里，却又不敢摸上去。  
“没事，明天就忘了。”他对着温航说，语气温柔，“明天就不疼了。”  
他把温航抱起来拖到沙发上，手上动作并不轻。他这会儿顾不住那么多了，也不太在乎温航是不是会难受。他从卧室里拿出来一床被子给温航盖上，然后自己回到了屋里，关上了门。  
门不是关温航的，是关他自己的。  
或者说是保护他自己的。  
人都有求生的本能。此刻驱使黄沛的便是这种求生的本能。他以为自己早已经没有了——放弃了这种东西。因此，温航起初开始吻他的时候，他觉得没什么。毕竟归根结底不过是性爱，温航当他是谁都无所谓，黄沛既能得到温航的性，又能缓解内心的负罪，何乐而不为呢。  
但是他竟然反抗了。因为他很难过。  
于是，黄沛想，原来他并没有自己以为的那么痛苦和愧疚。


End file.
